I Will Wait For You
by jaydiebelladonna
Summary: Sometimes you just can't help who you fall in love with...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Guy on TV

It was a warm summer day in 1999, school wasn't ready to start yet for another couple of weeks. Most kids were out and about having a good time with friends and enjoying the last few weeks of freedom before school starts. But not Jayde Belladonna. She sat on her bed in her room and stared blankly at her televison as she changed channels but really didn't pay any attention to what was on. This past month had been one of the worst that she had dealt with. It all started when she found out that her parents were going to get divorced. Even though she was a very intelligent 13 year old, for the live for her she could not figure out why this was happening. She wondered if it was her fault, should she had kept her room cleaned and her grades higher? Her parents told her that it wasn't her fault at all but deep down, she just couldn't believe that. By the time school would start, she was going to be living in a different state, surrounded by different people and starting a different school. She loved both of her parents but somehow it was decided that she was going to live with her mother and her mother did not want to stay in Illinois anymore, she had family in Florida and they were going to go there and restart her life. Tears started to flow from her eyes and she hated it. Jayde climbed out of bed and walked over to her dresser mirror and looked at her red and puffy dark blue eyes. She wiped her eyes free of tears and took a deep breath to compose herself. Her black hair was a tangled mess. She tossed it into an even sloppier ponytail and climbed back into her bed to flip through the channels. It was a little after eight on a Monday night and not very much was on TV but there was no way that she was going to leave the safety of her room unless it was to go to the bathroom. Jayde continued to flip through the TV channels.

While clickling through aimlessly, Jayde stopped on channel 29. She almost forgot that WWF wrestling was on tonight! All this crap with her family was making her forget things that she loved; that and the fact that because of the issues, she couldn't go to the live RAW show that was going on just mere miles from her in Chicago! Growing tired of the pity party she was having, Jayde sat up and focused on the wrestling that was going on. She had been watching wrestling regularly for a couple of years. It always kept her interest and the stories were always so over the top. Currently on RAW, The Rock was in the ring cutting another one of his usual promos. Jayde wasn't a huge fan of The Rock but her mother sure was. Jayde laughed to herself at one of the jokes that Rock had made. She had to admit, he was pretty funny but look wise, he wasn't her type. Just as Jayde was starting to get bored of The Rock talking, something started to happen in the arena. A countdown clock appeared on the Titantron...counting down to zero. It was the millenium countdown clock that had been advertised for months now. Something big was about to go down, and Jayde was instantly excited for what was about to happen. The clock hit zero and the arena went black. Then multi-color lights started to flash. The Rock paced back and forth in the ring trying to figure out what was going on. The arena went pitch blck again. Suddenly, pyro went off and music started to play. 'Break the walls DOWN!' Then a name came across the TitanTron. It simply said JERICHO. The crowd went nuts! Screaming and cheering loudly. Then the camera panned over to the enterance of the stage and a man with long blond hair, wearing a very shiny silver shirt stood with his arms out at his sides, one hand holding a microphone and his back to the Rock seemed upset and confused. Jayde was confused but intrigued at what was going on.

The mystery man moved the arm that had the microphone and brought it to his mouth and finally spoke. "Welcome to RAW is Jericho!" He then turned around and Jayde was instantly love-struck. The mystery man was absolutely gorgeous! He had a funny ponytail on the top of his head and a slightly long tuft of hair on his chin. His eyes were a beautful shade of blue and the grin on his face was priceless. Jayde was gone. She turned the volume up and sat in awe of this mystery man, known only to her as of now as Jericho. She listened intensely as he spoke. She loved how he used words; calling himself the new millenium for the World Wrestling Federation. He then introduced himself 'For those of you that don't know me, I am Chris Jericho...your new hero! Your party host! And most importantly, the most charismatic showman to ever enter your living room via a television screen!" _Wow! _Jayde thought _Chris Jericho! What a name!_ "And for those of you who do know me, well...All hail the Ayatollah of Rock and Rollah!" Jayde was done. Just after a few brief moments, she was already taken by this Chris Jericho and as she continued to listen to him talk, the fasination grew even more. There was something about his presence, that just worked. It was something fresh and different, something that the WWF needed. It was at that moment that she knew that she had just found her new favorite wrestler, Chris Jericho. And if she only knew how much this Chris Jericho would change her life...


	2. Chapter 2

Four Years Later

2003

Things had changed a great deal in four years. The biggest change was that Jayde's parents weren't able to reconcile their marriage and they ended up getting a divorce. Jayde's father ended up staying in Chicago and Jayde and her mother packed up their belongings and moved to Florida, where Jayde's mom, Vanessa, had some family. It was a hard transition for Jayde to move so far away from everything that she knew. She was a true Daddy's girl and being away from him was very difficult for her. And it wasn't as if she did not get along with her mother, she did. Her mother just had to work insane hours and shift at a local hospital in order support Jayde and take care of bills. Although, there was something that Jayde did not care for. Whenever her mother wasn't working the insane hours at work, she spent her time talking to this new guy that she had met at work. Yes, she knew that she should be happy that her mother was finally moving on but in the back of Jayde's mind, she wasn't happy. She didn't want another father, she had a father. His name was Stephen and he still lived in Chicago. Many a time, Jayde wished that things worked out differently and her father won custody of her and not her mother. But there was nothing that she could do about it now but to deal with the living situation for a little longer until she could move out and maybe back to Chicago.

When Jayde wasn't at school, racking up excellent grades or doing homework, she still finds her solace in watching wrestling. She still loved watching wrestling even after all of these years and even when her friends gave her crap about it. And yes, after four years, Jayde still had a massive crush on Chris Jericho. So many nights, Jayde would wish that she could meet someone as charismatic and hot as Chris Jericho but none of the guys at school lived up to her fantasy. Jayde had a few guys at school that liked her, puberty had been very kind to her. She had grown a few more inches finally topping off at 5'7". She still wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat either. One of the guys at her school labeled Jayde as 'thick'. He swore that it was a good thing. According to the guy, she was thick and curvy in all the right places. Brains and beauty, a great package but not one that anyone at her school was worthy of.

One day after school, Jayde was up in her room trying to figure out one of the math problems she had for homework. As smart as she was, math was not her strong point at all. Growing frustrated that she could not figure out what x was supposed to equal, Jayde abandons her homework and heads downstairs to take a break. The house was quiet as always, her mother was off at work and would be home at some strange hour. Jayde headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and then headed outside to check the mail. _Bill, Bill, junk mail, junk mail, magazine, magazine._ The final item of mail caught Jayde's attention. The address was from Stamford, Connecticut, home of the WWE. She knew that it wasn't a letter begging her to come back and resubscribe to the WWE magazine. That ship had sailed years ago. Jayde reentered the house and tossed the mail, except for the mystery WWE letter onto the coffee table for her mom to sort out when she got home.

Jayde climbed upstairs and slowly opened the letter. She had it opened by the time she got back into her room. She had on her soft bed and read the letter that was inside.

'Dear Jayde Belladonna,

We at World Wrestling Entertainment would like to congratulate you on winning on WWE 'Show your Fandom!' contest! Yes, we have chosen YOU out of thousands and thousands of entrants as our winner! Your costume was amazing! As our winner, you have received two tickets to the upcoming WWE RAW event that is coming to Florida! Please find the two tickets enclosed inside the envelope. We are inviting you as our special guest and we want you to wear the prize winning outfit as well! And again, congratulations on being WWE #1 fan!'

Jayde re-read the letter over and over. Was this for real? She had completely forgotten about entering that contest. She had a costume that she had made that was inspired by Chris Jericho's debut outfit and the contest involved showing how big a fan you were. On the fly, Jayde takes a few pictures of herself in her 'Jericho Girl' outfit and sent it a letter about how she loved wrestling. She figured that she would never win the contest. Jayde grabbed the envelope that she had tossed on the floor and sure enough, there were two tickets to the upcoming WWE RAW event. Jayde screamed at the top of her lungs in excitement! She was going to finally attend a RAW event! She thought that she had missed the boat four years ago but fate decided to finally sprinkle some good luck dust upon her. And the even better part? She didn't have to ask her mother permission to attend the show! According to the date on the tickets, she knew that her mother would be working to at least midnight. This was amazing! Jayde took the tickets to her desk and placed them under the photo of herself and her father. As she tried to go back to focusing on finding the value of X, a thought entered her head. Maybe, just maybe Chris Jericho would be at the show.

"_Yeah right."_ Jayde laughed to herself.

A/N Thanks for sticking with me with this story! I know it has been revised a couple of times but this time, I know this is the right way to go with it. As always, comment and review and follow me! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

It was two weeks later and it was time for the Monday Night RAW event. Jayde's mom, Vanessa, was at work just like she knew she would be. Jayde had called a cab to take her to the arena and she had a little bit of time to make sure that she looked great, just in case she was on TV for anything

_'Or if you see Chris,'_ Jayde thought

Jayde shook the ridiculous thought out of her head and looked at herself in the mirror. It had taken her thirty minutes to straighten out her long jet black hair. She even decided to add some red highlights to it in honor of one of Chris' shirts that was black and had red stars on it. She had slipped a black cap sleeve shirt on and then put on her Jericho-esque shiny silver vest. She also put on a pair of black vinyl pants and black boots. She put on a little more lip gloss and sprayed a little perfume on before she decided that she looked good enough to head out to the show. Jayde grabbed her small purse that had her tickets tucked inside and headed downstairs to wait for the cab to finally take her to the RAW show.

When Jayde arrived at the arena, she was in a state of shock. This was the first time that she had ever been to a live event and she was so excited. When she handed one of the event staff her ticket, her excitement peaked again. Her seat was at the end of the entrance ramp! Right at the corner of the ring. Jayde could not believe how amazing her seat was. A couple of people next to her commented on how great her outfit was. She smiled and thanked them. The show started and the pyro scared her a bit. She didn't think that it would be that loud. Her fear quickly subsided and she found herself screamed and applauding along with everyone else in the arena. The energy in the building was indescribable! Being there live and in person had nothing on watching it on TV. She even got to give a high five to one of her favorite female wrestlers, Lita. Jayde was having one hell of a time!

Towards the middle of the show, it was announced that Chris Jericho was going to have a match. Jayde's heart did a hurricanrana. She was actually going to see the man that she had idolized and loved for so many years. She half watched the tag team match that was going on, for she knew that after this match, she was going to see Chris Jericho. As soon as the match ended, they showed a hype package for the main event and then showed the splash of Chris Jericho being in action up next. As RAW went to a commercial for the television audience, Jayde's heart kept beating faster and faster. She had to pinch the inside of her arm to make sure that she was not dreaming.

When RAW came back on the air, Jeff Hardy's music began to play and he came out to the ring in all of Jeff's eccentric nature. Jayde instantly stood up as Chris' music began to play. She beamed at the TitanTron as the classic countdown played. Jayde was on her feet as soon as the pyro hit and the "Break the Walls Down!" music blared. She looked to the entrance and there he was! Live and in person doing his classing pose with his back to the crowd and his arms out at his sides. Jayde instantly lost it. She screamed and cheered for Jericho, much to the surprise of some of the people sitting around her since Chris was a heel and in theory, should be booed. When Chris made his way to the corner where Jayde was, he instantly stopped doing his heel antics and locked his eyes onto her. He looked at this young lady in her very unique outfit and smiled. Suddenly, he realized that he was still on camera and went back to being a heel. Jayde, is in shock. What had just happened?

All during the match, Chris is heeling it up, making fun of the crowd and doing an overall great job in Jayde's opinion. Chris is having such a good time that he slides out of the ring and starts to take a break. He walks over to the corner where Jayde is sitting and looks at her again. He gives her a smile before yelling something at a Jeff Hardy fan that was sitting nearby. Jayde smiled and nodded her approval and Chris nods and smiles back before he climbs back into the ring. It almost seemed to Jayde as if Chris had added 10% more charisma tonight and she loved every second of it. Chris ended up hitting his finisher and won the match. RAW cuts to a commercial and Chris exits the ring. He stopped to talk to one of the event security. He glances over to Jayde's general directions and says something to the man. The event security guy nods and Chris starts to exit the arena, not before giving Jayde another approving grin.

**A/N What do you think Chris has up his sleeve? Is one of Jayde's dreams going to come true? As always, please review, comment and follow! I appreciate it! **


	4. Chapter 4

Jayde shook off the interaction with Chris Jericho and started to prepare herself for another divas match. While she was waiting for the first lady to come out, Jayde noticed the same event security guard coming over to Jayde's row.

"Excuse me, Miss. Can you come with me, please?"

"What for?" Jayde asked

"Please, just come with me."

Jayde sighed and excused herself and walked over to the event security guard. "What is this all about?"

"Follow me." Jayde rolled her eyes and followed the security guard. Perhaps this was something that had to do with the contest?

"Will you please tell me what this is all about?" Jayde asked again

"Keep following me, Miss." Jayde was getting annoyed but she kept following him. She noticed that he was taking her backstage. Jayde's annoyance starts to fade as she sees some of her favorite wrestlers walking around, just mere feet from her. Most of them were friendly, aside from the ones that wanted to play the heel even off camera. Jayde even heard one of the divas commenting on her outfit. Jayde continued to follow the security guard until they arrived in front of a dressing room.

"Wait here," the security guard simply said before knocking on the door four times and then walking away.

"_What in the hell..."_ Jayde thought as she stood there like a fool in front of this closed door. This obviously was not a part of the contest. Jayde felt her annoyance coming back. _"__Forget this,"_ she thought as she started to walk away. Just then, the door slowly opened and there, in front of her, stood the one and only Chris Jericho.

"Holy shit! You...you...do you know who you are?" Jayde blurted out like a fool.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. I'm Chris Jericho." he laughed "now the question remains, who might you be?"

"I'm...I'm Jayde." she squeaked out. Jayde was in a state of shock and disbelief. There was no way in the world that this was happening. "What is going on?"

"Calm down, calm down. I can assure you that you are not dreaming. Did you read the letter that came with your tickets?" Chris asked

"I...I read the letter that said that I won the contest."

"No, no. There was another note in there with the tickets. Did you read that one?"

Jayde felt her cheeks grow warm. She hadn't read anything other than the offical letter that the WWE had sent her. "Um, no. I didn't." Jayde said with embarrassment.

"Well, that explains a lot." Chris laughed "Let me explain: When I found out about the contest winner I had to meet the person that created the outfit. So, I had someone write up a note saying that in addition to the RAW tickets, per my request the winner would get a backstage meeting with me."

Jayde replayed what Chris had said back in her mind, over and over. Not only did she win a contest to go see RAW, she also got a chance to meet Chris Jericho in person. "This...this is too much," Jayde said softly She felt as if she was going to pass out.

"Come in here and sit down," Chris took her by the arm and led her into his dressing room. He sat her down on the on the couch and handed her a bottle of water before closing the door.

"So," Chris started as soon as he was certain that Jayde was calmed down "why did you decide to create your outfit? I must say that I am convinced that you made that vest out of my very own shirt."

"I can assure you that I didn't take your shirt," Jayde laughed "I love your style and I figured that it would translate well into a outfit that I could wear. It took me forever but I managed to find the same material at a fabric store so I bought it and made this outfit."

"I am very impressed. It looks just like mine...but made for a woman of course. There was no other outfit or submission that compared to yours. There was no doubt in my mind that you weren't going to win."

"Thanks," Jayde said softly.

"Well, did you enjoy my match?" Chris asked

"Of course! You were great." Jayde said with a little more strength in her voice.

"Well, that is nice to hear. Good to know that I still got some fans, with me going heel and all."

"Honestly, you could be a heel or a face and it would not matter to me. I would still be a fan." Jayde smiled up at Chris and was greeted with a smile back.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Um, what do you want to know?" Jayde asked

"Well what do you do, job wise?"

Jayde could almost feel the color drain from her face. Up until this point, she didn't even think about the large age difference and how Chris might react to Jayde only being a high school senior. "I'm in school." Jayde replied, hoping beyond hope that Chris wouldn't ask anything further.

"Oh yeah? What's your major?" Chris asked.

_'Damn it!'_

"Um, well...you see I don't have a major."

"Oh, so you are undecided. That's cool. It takes a while to figure out what you want to do with your life-"

"No, it's not like that. I'm not in college." The words burned and made her sick as she said them.

"You aren't in college? But you said that you were in school. I don't understand." Chris said with a puzzled look on his face.

Feeling defeated, Jayde took a deep breath and made her confession. "I'm still in high school. I'm a Senior." Jayde looked up at Chris' face and noticed the confused expression on his face.

"Whoa...wait. You are still in high school? No way."

"Yeah, I am."

"I had you at least at 25 years old. You don't look like a high schooler at all."

"I am...just a Senior." Jayde felt herself get flustered and she could feel hot tears start to feel her eyes. "I'm sorry. I will just leave now."

Jayde started to get up and leave when she felt a hand on her bare arm. "Wait, why are you leaving?" Chris asked

"I don't know, I just think that I should leave."

"Jayde, it's okay. You have nothing to worry about. Please, just calm down. You don't need to leave." Chris said.

Jayde looked into Chris' eyes and believed him. She wiped he eyes and sat back down on the couch.

"So, what's school like?" Chris asked, sitting down next to her.

"Boring." Jayde laughed "I'm kind of a nerd. I got all of my required classes that I need for graduation done so now I'm just taking some electives and this evil math class to get more credits."

"Not a fan of math, huh?"

"Nope, not at all."

"What are you a fan of?"

"Besides you?" Jayde remarked

"Yes, besides me."

"Well I love science. I'm taking this health class and a pre A&P class that I just love."

"Sounds like you should think about maybe going into nursing," Chris suggested.

'Maybe, I'm still not really sure."

"You'll figure it out." Chris paused to take a drink of water "so how long have you been a fan of wrestling?"

"A very long time. Like 1997."

"Wow! That is a long time. So you remember the Attitude Era?"

"I sure do. A great time for wrestling, I must say."

"Did you ever watch WCW?"

"I sure did...just to watch your matches." Jayde said with a shy smile.

"So you really are a Jericho fan, huh?"

"I sure am. I am a proud Jerichoholic." Jayde beamed. She felt so comfortable sitting there talking to her favorite wrestler. It almost felt like she was talking to a close friend. Chris smiled back at her. He still could not believe that she was talking to a high school senior. She did not act like a typical high school girl, not did she look like one. Jayde was intriguing and quite beautiful.

Chris broke his gaze with Jayde and looked up at the clock on the wall. RAW had been off the air for over 30 minutes.

"Damn, I didn't know that it was this late." Chris said

"Oh wow! It is pretty late." Jayde said looking at the watch on her wrist.

"Time flies when you are having a great time," Chris said

"I have always found that to be true," Jayde agreed. "But I probably should get going."

"Oh course, same here. I'm sure the guys are wondering where I'm at." Chris said. "But before you go, I want to give you something." Chris then handed her an autographed t-shirt and then Chris hand signed a photo of himself, personally signed to her.

"Thank you so much." Jayde beamed. "This picture is going in a frame and going right on my dresser when I get home."

"Perfect place. It was very nice to meet you, Jayde."

"I couldn't agree more," Jayde said. She was in a state of shock when Chris walked closer to her and wrapped her in a hug. She was hugging Chris Jericho!

At that moment, Jayde felt something as she hugged Chris. She really enjoyed this moment. It topped her going to her first RAW. Jayde looked up and met Chris' gaze. If she could read minds, she honestly felt like Chris thought the same thing, that meeting her was the best thing that happened to him.

Chris smiled as he broke the hug "Do you need a ride home at all?"

"Nah, I have a cab waiting for me."

"I see," Chris thought his next move over and over before he finally settled and made a bold move. "You think I could maybe get your phone number?"

Jayde was in shock once again. Chris Jericho just asked her for her cell phone number! Feeling a little bold herself, Jayde took Chris' cellphone out of his hand and proceeded to enter her number into his phone. Feeling rather pleased with herself, Jayde walked over to the door and opened it. She turned back to face Chris "Goodbye."

As the door closed, Chris stood in his dressing room, holding his cellphone and wanting to know more about this high school senior that had suddenly taken a hold of him.

**A/N Did you guess right? Jayde finally got to meet her dream guy! And he doesn't seem to mind that she is only 17. What do you guys think is going to happen next? Please leave those comments and feedback! I love it!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days since Chris Jericho had first met Jayde Belladonna. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He was even thinking about her when he was hanging out with his best friend, Christian during some time off that they both had. Christian was always happy to spend time with his friend but this occasion he was a little more eager to hang out with Chris, he wanted to know more about the hot little thing that was rocking the Jericho outfit from RAW.

"So, tell me all about her," Christian said "all the details."

"About what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Jericho. The sexy little thing from RAW...the one that was wearing the fan costume."

Chris sighed deeply. He really didn't want to discuss something like that with Christian, even if he was his best friend.

"There's really nothing much to tell; she was the contest winner and I gave her an autographed shirt and picture. That was it."

"Chris, I am calling bullshit."

"What? Why?"

"Why? Man, I know there had to be more to it. You were over 45 minutes later leaving the arena. It doesn't take that long to sign a shirt and a picture...especially when your match was towards the end of the show."

Deep down, Chris knew that he could trust Christian, but he was just concerned about saying anything, especially with the little fact that Jayde was underage.

After a little more thinking, Chris decided that it would be safe to tell Christian at least a little bit about what happened on Monday.

"Fine, there was a little more to it than just a signed shirt and picture."

"Ha! I knew it! Details, man. I want the details."

"Well, her name is Jayde-"

"Mmmm, that is one sexy name. Tell me more,"

"Calm yourself, Captain Charisma." Chris laughed "anyway, yeah her name is Jayde and she has been a fan of mine since 1997 so yeah, a huge Jerichoholic. She even hand made that vest she was wearing. I told her that it looked like she made it from my actual shirt; that made her laugh."

"Yeah, what else?"

"What else do you want to know?"

"You know what I want to know, man...how far did you go?"

"Dude, seriously?! I just met her!"  
"But she was gorgeous!"

"Yeah, maybe but nothing like that happened."

"Couldn't seal the deal, huh? Tsk-tsk Chris," Christian laughed

"Christian, seriously, it's not like that at all,"

"And why not?"

"Man, she is only in high school!" Chris snapped. The look on Christian's face was priceless. He was in a state of disbelief.

"You're bullshitting me, aren't ya?"

"Nope."

"So how old is she?"

"I'm not sure, she said she was a senior in high school so I would guess seventeen."

"Seventeen?! No way she is that young, not with a body like that."

As much as Chris wanted to agree that for seventeen, Jayde had quite an amazingly curvy body on her, for some reason, he did not like the way Christian was saying it.

"Yeah, she's only 17." Chris said.

"Do you like her?" Christian asked

"Huh?"

"I didn't stutter...it was a simply question. Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she was cool."

"That is not what I mean and you know it."

"Oh. Oh!" Chris said

"Yeah, now you see what I'm saying."

"She's very pretty and she was fun to talk to...yeah I like her."

"Awesome."

"What should I do?" Chris asked

"Well, you like her, but there is a problem."

"Besides her age?"

"Yeah, how do you know if you will ever see her again?"

"Oh, that's not a problem," Chris switched his phone on and showed Christian the phone entry that was labeled with Jayde's name.

"Okay, that's taken care of. Next issue, when will she be 18?"

"I have no clue. That didn't come up when we were talking."

"Hmm," Christian pondered things over while drinking some beer "well there is another thing you have to ask yourself,"

"And that is?"

"Do you even want to pursue something more with her, I mean with the age difference and all?"

Chris didn't answer right away. He had to think about what his friend just said. He respected Christian's opinion and his concern.

"All I can tell you is that I have never been more sure of something than I am about wanting to see where things go with me and Jayde."

Christian nodded his head and smiled. He wanted to see his friend happy and apparently getting to know Jayde was going to make him happy. "Well, since you already have her cellphone number, why don't you give her a call on the weekend, preferably on Saturday."

"Why Saturday?"

"That way she doesn't have to worry about school."

"Good point,"

"Yeah, so call her Saturday evening and just get to know her on a friendly level. See if you like her as a friend and maybe, when she turns 18, and if you still feel the same way for her you can see about taking it to the next level."

Chris could not help but smile and be pleased by his friends encouraging words. In his mind it is settled: he was going to call Jayde next Saturday. He could only hope that things would go well and that somehow something would come of this.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Jayde went to the RAW show and met Chris Jericho. She wore the personalize autographed shirt to school only once; after that day she placed it in a plastic garment bag and put it in the back of her closet. The personalized picture had been framed and placed right on her dresser, the ticket stub underneath the frame. Jayde hadn't heard from Chris since that evening but she wasn't at all worried or concerned, after all he was a very busy guy.

It was a Saturday evening and Jayde was eating some leftover pizza and working on her A&P class homework. Jayde was alone in the house as usual, Vanessa was going to finish her shift at the hospital and then she was going to go on a date with this new guy that she was talking to.

"_How sad...my mom is going out on a date on a Saturday night and I am staying at home." _Jayde muttered to herself in slight disgust. She angrily chewed on her bite of pizza and went back to labeling the axial skeleton. As she started to label the next section of bones, Jayde's cellphone rang. She turned the phone over to see the number, and it was one that she did not recognize. She pondered letting it go to voicemail but on an impulse, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, yeah hello. May I speak to Jayde Belladonna please?"

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Um, this is Chris." Jayde almost choked on the bite of pizza she was chewing. Chris Jericho was actually calling her!

"Oh, hey Chris. This is Jayde. Sorry if I was rude,"

"No, not at all. You were just being cautious. Is it okay for you to talk?"

"Of course. What's going on?"

"Not much, finished a house show. I won the match, much to the crowd's chagrin." Chris laughed

"I would have been cheering," Jayde said hoping that she did not sound like a fangirl.

"There were a few people cheering for me so it wasn't a total wash. But enough about me, how have you been?"

"I've been okay. I wore the shirt you gave me to school on Wednesday then I put it back up in my closet."

"I'm really glad that you like the shirt. How are your classes going?"

"Good, except for that math class. Math is not my strong point at all. The good thing is my overall GPA is strong enough so that even if I get a B in the class, I will still graduate with high honors."

"Wow, Jayde You are a very intelligent woman,"

"Thanks," Jayde said softly, her cheeks growing warm. She knew that she was very smart but hearing Chris tell her, made it seem more real.

"I realized after you had left that I never asked you how old you were. I would assume 17,"

"You really shouldn't assume, Chris." Jayde giggled "But on this occasion you have assumed right."

"I thought so. When is your big 18th?"

"Not for a little while longer, my birthday is in April. April 2nd."

"April 2nd, okay good to know."

"Why is that?"

"I have my reasons," Chris said coyly.

"Are you keeping secrets from me, Chris?"

"Kinda," Chris laughed. "You aren't upset about that, are you?"

"Nah," Jayde and Chris continued on like this for a while, talking back and forth, Chris learning more about her and Jayde learning some interesting things about Chris. She was having such a great time talking to Chris, it really felt like she was talking to a good friend, a friend that she just so happened to have a very huge crush on. She wanted to tell Chris how she felt about him so badly but she kept those thoughts inside for fear of not knowing how Chris really felt about her, with the age difference and all.

"So Jayde, I have a question to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Would you like to come to another RAW show?"

"I would love to but from what I have seen, you guys aren't coming back to Florida for a while."

"Yeah, that is true but we are coming to Atlanta next month."

"Atlanta? Chris, I don't have that kind of money to travel to Atlanta, let alone purchase a ticket and if it is next month, all of the decent seats are taken."

"Jayde, don't worry so much. If you can get permission from you mother and if you won't miss out on too much school, I will take care of everything for you."

Jayde wasn't really sure of how to continue. Of course she wanted to go to another RAW and see Chris again but then again, she really did not know him. Did she really want to possibly travel to another state with him? Jayde always followed her gut instincts. If Chris was willing to go out of his way to help her get to Atlanta to see RAW again, the least she could do was ask her mom. It was highly unlikely for her to say yes but at least she tried.

"Jayde, you still there?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry. Um, I will ask my mom and see what she says."

"Great!" Chris said. Jayde could hear the happiness in his voice and it made her smile.

"May I ask what your mother does?"

"She is a ICU nurse."

"Wow, tough work."

"Yeah, very tough. She works insane hours but she makes decent money. The only crappy thing is that when she does have time off from work, she is either too tired to spend time with me or she is going out on dates with this new guy she met."

"New guy huh? DO you like him?"

"I've never met him. All I know is that she met him at work and they have been talking for a while."

"If you don't mind me getting too personal, are you worried that something more might happen between your mom and this guy?"

Jayde smiled again. She didn't really have anyone that she could talk to about her feeling when it came to her mom and the new guy she was seeing. "You aren't getting too personal at all. And yeah, I am a little worried about something more happening with this guy. I mean I want my mom to be happy, she deserves it but then again, I don't want another father. I already have one."

"Understandable, I'm sure that it's going to be difficult but you just have to remember that your mom deserves to be happy as well; yet it would be nice of her to spend a little time with you."

"Eh, I guess I am used to it. It's been this way since we moved here...so I guess I am numb to it."

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel?" Chris suggested "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, please understand that."

"No, I know that Chris. You are just listening and helping me out."

"Like a friend,"

"Exactly, like a great friend." There was now an awkward pause. Jayde wasn't sure what else to say and Chris wasn't responding either. Did she say the wrong thing? Was he worried that he was telling her what to do? Jayde glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed the time. "Shoot, I have to go Chris. I still have a couple pages of homework to finish and then I need to get some sleep."

"Of course, no worries. I will talk to you again soon, okay?"

"I will be looking forward to it," Jayde said with a little boldness.

"You have a good night Jayde...and I can't wait to talk to you again."

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Do you guys think that Jayde should just come right out and tell Chris how she feels about him? Or, do you think Chris should make the first move? Let me know by leaving me some feedback and comments! I love getting those and it shows what my readers like. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

Two Weeks Later

Jayde was in the living room, half reading a book for an English book report and half watching Monday Night Raw. It felt so different watching Chris wrestle on TV and perform now that she had talked to him more and that they were kind of friends. Jayde found herself catching little quirks he would do in the ring. On a few occasions, she swore that Chris was gesturing to the camera just for her, but that was just a silly fantasy.

It was announced that Chris was going to be in a tag team match and Jayde was excited to see him wrestle. She just had to get through a divas match that did not involve Lita. A few minutes later, the front door opened and Jayde's mom, Vanessa, entered wearing her nurse's scrubs.

"Hey mom" Jayde muttered

"Hey honey," Vanessa Belladonna said as she sat down in one of the recliners to join her daughter, much to Jayde's surprise.

"Um, is something wrong?" Jayde asked

"No," Vanessa laughed "why do you ask?"

"Well, you never come right home and sit with me," Jayde said with a slightly bitter undertone. Her mom's crazy work hours and the new guy that she was talking to did take precious time away from her but in a strange way, it sometimes didn't bother her, after all, all the time that Vanessa was gone gave Jayde some alone time.

"I know, I am always working so much. I will try to do a little better and spend more time with you."

"Yeah, working all the hours," Jayde said. Things were silent and a little awkward in the living room as mother and daughter did not exchange any words. Jayde sighed and turned her attention back to the tv, and just at the right moment. Chris' match was about to start. Jayde placed her bookmark and tossed it aside on the couch right as Chris' entrance started.

"Well, isn't this an interesting entrance," Vanessa said in an attempt to make conversation with her daughter.

"Yeah," Jayde said quickly

"So, what is this guy's gimmick? The future or something?" Jayde rolled her eyes and ignored her mother and focused deeply on her friend. Chris got into the ring and walked around it, gesturing to the crowd just as a heel would. He then looked into one of the cameras and flexed his arm and winked. Jayde's heart fluttered a little. She knew that it was a long shot but deep down she wanted to believe that Chris was winking just for her.

Raw went to a commercial and Jayde noticed her mom getting a little restless. She knew that she was going to be leaving soon and she still needed to ask her mom if she could go to Raw next month.

"Hey mom, may I ask you a question real quick?"

"Sure thing,"

"Well, there is a RAW event in Georgia in a couple weeks and I would really like to go."

"Georgia? Jayde, I know how much you like wrestling but I just don't have the extra money to buy you a ticket to that. And besides, what about school? And how would you even get there?"

"Mom, you know that school won't be an issue. My grades are great and I won't miss too much."

"Fine, if you take school off the table, what about the tickets and getting to Georgia?"

"A friend at school has an extra ticket and his sister is going to drive us there and back. Trust me, Mom, everything is on the up and up."

Vanessa thought it over a little bit more. She knew how much this would mean to Jayde and the fact that she was a very responsible young woman made the decision a little easier. "Okay, I guess it will be fine for you to go."

"Seriously?" Jayde cheered

"Yes, just promise me that you will be safe."

"I will Mom. You don't need to worry about me at all."

"Okay then. Have a good time."

"Thank you Mom!" Jayde jumped off the couch and gave her mom a huge hug. Vanessa was a little shocked by this but happily smiled and hugged her daughter right back.

"Well, I am going to change out of these clothes and relax a bit. You enjoy your show."

"I will, and thanks again!" Vanessa smiled as she climbed upstairs to her bedroom. When Jayde looked back at the TV, she saw that Chris' team has lost the match. Chris looked rather dejected as he walked up the ramp. Even though Chris was upset, Jayde was beaming.

"Don't be sad, Chris. You will love the news that I am going to tell you."

Jayde managed to finish up Raw and decided to go back to reading the book for English class. About two chapters into reading again, Jayde's cellphone rang. She looked down at the screen and saw Chris' number.

"Forget this book!" Jayde tossed the book onto the coffee table and ran out the backdoor and into the backyard. Jayde sat down in one of the patio chairs and answered the call.

"Hey Chris!"

"Hi Jayde, sorry to be calling you so late and on a school night but I just needed to talk to someone."

"Well, I'm glad that out of all of the people that you could have decided to talk to, that you chose me."

"I would always choose you," Chris said very softly hoping that Jayde didn't hear him but she did.

"What did you say?" Jayde asked even though she heard what Chris said the first time.

"Oh, nothing." Chris said quickly. "So, how was your day at school?"

"Nothing special. Just your typical high school senior type of day. Nothing special at all. But enough about me, aside from the match, how are you doing?"

"I've been good. Nothing to special here either. But I do have something to ask you...it's the reason that I called. Aside from the fact that I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, what's the question?"

"Did you mention anything to your mom about the Atlanta trip?"

Jayde instantly smiled at the anticipation of telling Chris the good news. "Well, now that you mentioned it...I do have some news about that."

"Good or bad?" Jayde could almost hear the worry in Chris' voice.

"Well, if you consider taking care of all of the arrangements bad, then-"

"She said that you could go?!"

"Yeah, she did."

"That is amazing news, Jayde! That just made my entire day! Who did you tell her you were going with?"

"A friend from school...not a complete lie." Jayde laughed

"Nope, we are friends. I just didn't go to school with you."

"I wish you did...the guys at my school are not as awesome as you."

"Jayde, there is noone alive that is more awesome than me," Chris laughed.

"You got that right,"

"I am so damn happy right now. I'm thrilled with the news you gave me and I am even more glad that I chose to call you. But, I do have to cut our conversation a little short. I have to leave before the guy start to wonder where I'm at again,"

"No worries, Chris . I understand."

"I promise that I will call you next Sunday to let you know all of the details."

"I will be looking forward to your call."

"Good. And Jayde?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to see you again."

**A/N I hope that you are all enjoying the story. It is going to get a lot more interesting as we go on...and as always, please comment, review and follow me :) thanks**


End file.
